


Save Me

by nachtangel



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo finds Izaya in an unexpected situation. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something a friend on Tumblr said. Previously posted on fanfiction.net.

_He's close_ I could smell him. I could feel him, that anger just bubbling under my skin. The flea was close. But where, I looked around, cigarette in hand. It was very late, gone midnight, and there weren't very many people about. In fact, the crossroads I stood at was barren.

"If I was a flea, where would I be hiding?" There. An alleyway, hidden by darkness, in the corner of the crossroads. Dropping my cigarette on the way I strolled over to the alleyway.

I didn't really know what I had expected. I hadn't seen him for a while, the flea had kept away. But I definitely did not expect this.

There his was, Izaya Orihara, flat on his back arms spread wide, just looking up at the stars with the biggest grin I'd ever seen. I walked closer, slowly, something wasn't right. One tiny arm was out of his precious coat, his t-shirt had ridden up slightly showing his pearly white stomach.

I stood over him now, my feet, barely spread apart, straddling his thin hips. I slipped my sunglasses off and gave him another look over. His eyes were slightly glazed and he hadn't noticed me yet. I frowned, this wasn't right, where was the cocky, happy-go-lucky Izaya Orihara I knew and hated. Then something sparkled in the moonlight catching my eye. The answer to everything.

A syringe. It lay next to his bare arm, empty. I looked back at his face, his pale pale face. He looked so content but haunted.

"Oi. Flea" I nudged his side with my shoe. He moved to the side and back again very limply. "Hey I'm talking-" He finally saw me. His glazed eyes looked through me and then at me. His smile grew bigger.

"Shizu-chan" His voice was quiet, weak. He blinked slowly, with effort. "Did you come to save me Shizu-chan?"

"Do you need saving?" My voice sounded so much more alive then his. He looked back up to the stars.

"Probably..." His voice was even weaker, barely a whisper. How long had he been doing this? I thought back, he had always been skinny, he'd gotten paler and skinnier still, and his eyes, his dark eyes, they were red, and raw, and so sad.

Why was he sad? How had this started? Was it my fault? Yes I wanted to kill the man, but, not like this, I wanted him to die a man, brawling, scheming, fighting until his last breath.

Not in an alleyway drugged up to the high heavens, unable to move, unable to stop the foam leave his smirk free lips. I leant down and wrapped my arm around his back sitting him up. I leant him against the wall. Still holding his side with one hand I gently wiped the foam away before putting his arm back into his coat sleeve.

I never realised how small he was, the coat was deceptive, a lot like the owner I suppose. I reached an arm under his legs and put the other behind his back and lifted his weightless body up into my arms. His head fell on my shoulder as I stood up.

_What the hell am I doing?_ I looked up to the sky, the moon was full tonight, bright and shining down on us, sparkling off the syringe once again. I stepped on it, crushing it beneath me.

"You did come to save me...Shizu-chan" I said nothing and begun to walk to his apartment. As I left the alley way I felt a hand limply grab onto my shirt.

"Thanks"


End file.
